User blog:Robogrunt21/Life of the hero Chapter 4: A bad moment. Very bad.
Act I: Forging a partnership part 2 So oujipon kept doing the same for his classes and now he had the Iron Staff. Ouja and Ouhipon didn't knew about the friendship between their son and the Patapon Princess, but they would...really soon. One day, the patapon princess and Oujipon were talking, and the kings were going downstairs, they were about to enter the garden when Oujipon and the Patapon princess and suddenly grabbed their hands and the kings entered the garden. Oujapon was shocked. -What the...!?!? Holy jebus...!!! OUJIPON!! Said Oujapon. Oujapon dragged Oujipon inside the castle. -What the heck was that!? Said Oujapon angry. Didn't I told you to don't make friends with her!? -Uh.. you didn't... replied Oujipon -Oh...right... Anyway... Ok...you were alone since you were born... you can be friends...nothing more! Said Oujapon Oujapon went to the town, Ouhipon was worried. But still, she was happy for her son to have his first friend. -Ugh... said Oujipon -What is it? Asked the Princess. -My father forgived me... for now... we are only allowed to be friends,nothing more. Said Oujipon -More than friends? Ha! Replied the Princess. They both laughed, but in their minds they did wanted to be more than friends. Act II: Days later... Oujipon almost finished both Kibapon and Mahopon classes. He was happy and scared at the same time. He would have to be at the two academies at the same time! And as the time passed, Princess Patapon and Oujipon also had a secret relationship, as more than friends. Also a celebration was started. A celebration to the mystical world egg. The patapon legend speaks of the World Egg being the mighty guardian of the world. If it was shattered, demons and evil would be realesed, bringing chaos to the world. And that is why there is a whole patapon army guarding the egg. If it was broken, the patapons would perish. *swoosh* *swoosh* *crash* Oujipon was lying on the floor with trash on him. He was practicing his new teleportation ability. -For mighty's sake! Said Oujipon angry. This teleportation thing is hard indeed! -*Giggles* Don't worry, you will master it :) Said the Princess. Act III: An evil plan The Patapons were at war with the Karmen tribe, their leader; Ormen Karmen, had an idea to defeat the patapons once and for all. He was talking with an akumapon general he summouned. -Listen, I can't bring the Akumapons here, not even with a summon! Look, if you want to bring us, you will have to break the world egg. Said the Akumapon -JEEBUS! Said Ormen Karmen angry. Hey... I have an idea... the patapons will celebrate the world egg soon. Their guards will be busy preparing and I will strike the world egg and the patapons will be destroyed! HAHAHAHAHA!!! -....... Said the akumapon -Hey! Its a good idea! Said Ormen Karmen. -Whatever... I am counting on you... see you later. Said the Akumapon. The akumapon dissapeared in a purple cloud. The patapons were in danger. Category:Blog posts